everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaman
As a Shaman playing Everquest, your main purpose is to sustain your group and/or raid by providing slows, cures, heals and buffs that can be used on a defensive or aggressive stance. Your spell setup should always be formed by 3 sets of spells: 1- Healing/curing 2- Buffing 3- DPS Explaining the 3 sets: 1 - Healing curing As most of you know, shamans are priests and as priests they have increased healing capacities so they benefit from quick healing spells, group healing spells, heal over times and curing spells. Speaking as a shaman, would be good to have at least this setup on your 4 first spell slots: - Heal - Fast heal - Group heal - Heal-Over-Time 2 - Buffing Buffing is a very important part of shamans, while playing a supporting class they need to be fast, efficient and very good at what they do, if they fail, the whole raid or group can fail so you need to get everyone's defensives up and rolling as much as the offensives. As buffing class you can buff giving your mates extra stats like: stamina, strength, dexterity, endurance, hit points, attack rating and attack speed. 3 - DPS As dps you can cast Damage over time and direct damage casts that are based on magic, desease and poison. In-Game Description Shamans serve as priests to the tribal races of Norrath, able to draw upon the power of the spirits and focus it for their own purposes. Shamans are primarily a magic-using class, able to wear chain armor and wield blunt weapons and spears. Shamanic magic has two main focuses-- enhancing the mind and body of the shaman's allies, and weakening or damaging their enemies. A shaman's enhancement spells are always in demand, massively improving the strength, stamina, health, and other physical aspects of the shaman's group. Shamans also are able to heal their allies and have excellent health regeneration spells. The weakening and damaging spells in the shaman's arsenal are tremendously effective in battle. The shaman attacks his enemies with diseases and poisons that cause massive damage over time, while using cold and ice magic to inflict damage directly. A brutal line of crippling spells can slow a monster's attacks, hamper their resistance to spells, and lower their physical prowess. Shamans are a well-rounded class with strong abilities in both group and solo situations. An experienced shaman can turn the tide of any battle, bolstering their allies while weakening their enemies significantly. The shaman is an excellent class who enjoy working in groups. Pets Shaman pets are not able to tank, and they are very dependent on equipment. Level 30 At level thirty, pets cannot (this does not get better as they progress) nor do they have a good DPS (damage per second). Abilities Shaman pets are known for their ability to slow down mobs, and this makes up for their inability to fight directly. 'Combat Skills' 'Magic Skills' 'Tradeskills' 'Language Skills' 'Other Skills' See Also Shaman Spells, Disciplines, and Abilities List Category:Class Category:Character Creation Category:Stub